


Liebe Geschichte-Ongoing

by ZombiesTrash



Series: Title to Come [1]
Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Zombies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiesTrash/pseuds/ZombiesTrash
Summary: While at Griffin Castle, a certain German doctor starts a relationship with one simple, alcohol-fueled descision.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning of sexual scenarios in this chapter. How else would I get you to keep reading?

Four sets of footsteps, clots and sprays of blood, and pieces of rotting flesh had fallen upon the once fresh snowfall in the courtyard of the old castle. Griffin Castle was alive with gunfire, loud grumbles and strangled moans, and the shouting of men’s voices. “Dammit Richtofen!” Dempsey yelled, as he turned to see who had sent a bullet whizzing right past his ear. The German doctor only sighed, and pointed to the zombie corpse on the ground at Dempsey’s feet. “You owe me.” He said quickly, turning and disappearing up the set of stairs that led into the castle. As the hordes of zombies were cut through by rains of bullets, Nikolai managed to blow the legs off a zombie, making what was referred to as a crawler. “Crawler!” He yelled out, warning the men to kill the rest of the zombies and save the crawler, in hopes of giving the four men a break of the endless slew of killing and bloodshed. From the mainframe room of the castle,Takeo sliced the head off of the last zombie with his katana, wiping the dark blood onto his pant leg. “Ah, finally, we relax.” Nikolai announced, walking into the room, followed shortly by Dempsey. “Where’s the German?” Takeo asked, turning his attention to the marine. Dempsey only shrugged, seating himself on one of the desks in the room. 

As night began to fall on the castle, Richthofen had still not been found, though the shuffling of boxes and papers from one of the upper rooms of the castle, accompanied with light that bled into the hallways, told the other three men he was ok. Nikolai had found a case of spirits in one of the back rooms, and had passed a bottle to Dempsey and Takeo, before taking one for himself, in a short celebration of the day’s work. As night wore on, the men began to drink more, eating from cans of soup warmed in the fireplace. “To another day of survival and soup!” Nikolai laughed, raising his personal bottle to the other men huddled around the fire they’d made. Take gave a nod of approval, raising his as well, and Dempsey let out an alcohol-induced laugh, sloppily raising his own bottle, spilling a bit in the process. “Dempsey, you’ve had most of that, go to bed before you hurt yourself.” Takeo muttered, taking another sip of his own. “He’s fine, right Dempsey?” Nikolai exclaimed, throwing an arm around the American. “Yeeeeeeeah Tak, take it easy.” Takeo only sighed, shaking his head at his two drunk comrades. 

Eventually, under the light of the dying fire, Dempsey had wandered off toward the bedrooms of the castle. Nikolai had passed out, falling onto his back from his sitting position. Takeo, the only remaining sober man out of the group of three, dragged the Russian onto an old banner, and pulled him to one of the many bedrooms, leaving the unconscious man on the floor to find his way into bed later. He closed the door, and went in search of his own room. Finding a bed of his own, the Japanese soldier fell to bed, sleeping easily. 

In the adjacent wing of the castle, Dempsey stumbled drunkenly into Richtofen’s room, finding the German with his vest slung around his chair, dress shirt slightly unbuttoned, a glass of wine and papers strewn upon his desk. A pencil was tucked behind his ear, and his hair was freshly cut and washed. “Still hot water?” Dempsey muttered, shuffling into the German’s bedroom and study. “Ja.” He responded simply, not looking up from the papers he was feverishly writing on with a pen. Dempsey nodded, unzipping his leather jacket, and tossing it onto the bed. He removed the shirt underneath, then sat on the bed in a white ribbed tank top. He unlaced his boots, peeled off his socks, and unzipped his trousers. “Dempsey, vhat are you doing?’ Richtofen turned around at the sound of shuffling clothes, just in time to see the marine pull off his bloodied tank top, leaving him in just boxers. A blush crept up the German’s cheeks, as the drunken man looked at him quizzically. “Shower.” He grumbled, pulling his boxers down as well. The German’s hand involuntarily covered his mouth, and sea green eyes widened in surprise. Before him, the naked marine ruffled his hair, and took off his dogtags, depositing them onto the bed. It was taking the German a huge deal of concentration not to let his eyes wander, yet he still began imagining things that he shouldn’t have been. He couldn’t help it. He had begun to feel a mounting attraction toward the American, with all his roughness and bravado. 

Dempsey turned, and Richtofen couldn’t hold his concentration anymore. His gaze flicked to the marine’s backside, his eyes scanning the hardened muscle that moved as Dempsey himself moved. Unable to deny the amount of pleasure that he was feeling, nor the rising bulge in his trousers, Richtofen turned himself around, quickly gulping down the rest of his wine as he heard Dempsey stumble into the bathroom, and turn on the shower. Pouring himself another half glass of wine, Richtofen quickly downed it, before further unbuttoning his white dress shirt, peeling it off, and scooping Dempsey’s messy clothes from the floor as well. The German had a plan, but he still had to gain the courage to go through with it. Walking into the bathroom, Richtofen ignored the shadow behind the shower’s curtain, and began to wash both his clothes, and Dempsey’s clothes in the basin. After washing their shirts, Richtofen removed them, hanging them on a towel rack to dry. He removed his trousers and underwear, adding those to the basin, and scrubbing the blood, sweat, and dirt from them as well. Once he felt they were clean enough, the German carefully grabbed Dempsey’s trousers and boxers, washing those as well. His hands shakily scrubbed at the rough fabric, cleaning out dried and wet blood, dirt, dust, and sweat, letting it pool into the basin. As he finished, he hung Dempsey’s clothes on the open door, as there was no longer room in the bathroom. Finding himself an extra pair of trousers within his old dresser, Richtofen redressed, and went back to his work, and another glass of wine. The liquid courage surged through Richtofen’s veins, and by the time he heard the shower turn off, he was sure of his decision. The drunken marine came out of the bathroom naked, his blonde hair wet, blue eyes hazy. Dempsey fell onto the bed, his back sinking into the soft mattress. A sly smile crossed Richtofen’s lips as he turned and walked over to the American. 

“Heeeeyyy Edward.” Dempsey slurred, grinning up at the German, his eyes half closed, and a goofy smile across his lips. The German only nodded, crawling onto the bed, and straddling the American. “What’re you doin?” Richthofen’s lips curled into a smile at the marine’s slurred words, and locked eyes with him. “Getting vhat you owe me.” The doctor responded simply, leaning his head down to plant kisses along the naked marine’s torso. “Richtofen, stop.” Dempsey muttered, only gaining a hum from the German, who was now nibbling and sucking at Dempsey’s chiseled torso. A hand tangled in RIchtofen’s cropped hair, and pulled him upward. A look of shock and surprise crossed the German’s face as Dempsey pulled him up and to his face, kissing the doctor quickly at first, then passionately, his tongue flicking into Richthofen’s mouth, colliding with the German’s. Dempsey’s mouth moved to the doctor’s ear, nibbling expertly at the tender flesh, eliciting a soft moan from him. The marine began to suck at Richtofen’s neck, leaving bruised, purple-red marks peppered on the soft skin. Breaking away, and beginning to work his way back down the marine’s muscled chest, Richtofen couldn’t help but smile at budge he felt pressing against him. Purposefully skipping the Dempsey’s cock, the German nibbled at his thighs, leaving little red marks across the marine’s muscled thighs. Moaning, and unable to take it anymore, Dempsey twisted his fingers back into Richthofen’s black hair, forcing the smaller man onto his throbbing member. Mouth enclosing around the head, Richthofen’s tongue swirled around it, gaining a soft moan from Dempsey. Slowly pumping his feminine fingers up and down the shaft, Richtofen began sucking at the head, with Dempsey moaning beneath him. Hands still tangled in the doctor’s hair, Dempsey forced the man down onto his cock again, moaning loudly. Gagging in response, Richtofen continued sucking, starting slow and speeding up, his hand still wrapped around the hilt of Dempsey’s cock, unable to take the full length into his mouth due to it’s impressive size. Saliva slid down Dempsey’s shaft, pooling around his balls, which Richtofen began to fondle, adding to the mounting pleasure the marine was receiving. His head now bobbing quickly up and down Dempsey’s throbbing member, gaining moans that increased in volume from the American. “R-Richtofen..!” Dempsey gasped, his back arching, and his blue eyes screwing shut. The German pulled away as hot white liquid squirted into the back of his throat, and dribbled onto his chin, sliding down his neck in a pearlescent bead. Wiping his mouth, Richtofen moved to the bathroom, turned on the tap, and slurped up some water, drinking down the salty taste that remained on his tongue. When he returned to the bedroom, Dempsey had fallen asleep, dried saliva sticking his member to his legs. A soft smile crossed the German’s face, and he lay beside the naked man, closing his eyes, just for a moment, to relish in the event that had just occurred. “Mein Gott….” he muttered, grinning lazily. “I did it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Richtofen awoke groggily, rubbing his sea green eyes in an attempt to wake himself. He found himself shirtless, wearing a pair of pants he hadn’t seen in years, and with a heavy weight crossing over his torso. He looked down, finding the muscled arm and large hand of a man crossing over his waist. “Shiesse. I fell asleep.” He whispered, turning to look at the man who held him closely. Dempsey’s eyes were closed, his short blonde hair messy, with small red marks peppering his lower torso and the insides of his thighs. Running a hand through his hair, the German carefully removed Dempsey’s arm from his waist, and stood, dressing himself in his usual clothes, which had dried overnight. He stepped out of his room, leaving the unconscious marine naked on his bed. He walked into what was the dining room, finding Takeo fully dressed, in freshly washed clothes, enjoying a cup of something warm while watching the crawler scramble around the floor, desperately trying to pull itself from where it was tethered. “Morgen….” Richtofen mumbled, finding a warm pot of tea sitting on a nearby counter. Takeo nodded, and took a sip from his cup while Richtofen poured one for himself. The German took a seat adjacent to the warrior, and fixed his eyes on the man. “Vhere’s ze Russian?” he asked, taking a sip of his tea. “He is sleeping off the alcohol he flooded his system with.” Takeo announced, gaining a nod from the doctor. “And Dempsey?” He asked, his brown eyes meeting the German’s. “He is doing ze same.” Avoiding his gaze, Richtofen attempted a short, matter-of-fact answer, in an attempt to remove any suspicion from Takeo’s thoughts. The warrior nodded, and stood, finishing his cup of tea. “I’ll wake the bear.” He chuckled, nodding to Richtofen before walking off. The German yawned, and continued drinking his tea, flipping through a dusty leather-bound book he had found on the shelf, reading through the german text calmly. 

Waking with a stretch and a great yawn, Dempsey sat up slowly, his head throbbing tremendously. The marine rubbed his eyes, and walked to the bathroom, slurping some cool water from the basin. He tiredly pulled his tank top over his head, and, realizing he was completely naked, grabbed his trousers from the door as well, wondering briefly if he had washed them last night. Suddenly, a burst of memory from the night before struck him. His eyes widened as he recalled the pleasure he felt, and, as more of the memory came into view, the person who was giving it to him. “Fuck.” He murmured, putting his face in his hands. He found his dogtags on the nightstand,and angrily jerked them on, hurrying off to find the German, to ask him just what the hell he had done. 

The clicking of boots down the hall alerted Richtofen, who’s head snapped up. “Take-“ he cut off as Dempsey entered the dining room, an angered and determined look crossing his features. “What the hell, Richtofen?” The doctor flinched slightly at Dempsey’s harsh words, as the large man stalked toward him, fists clenched. “Vhat have I done now, American?” Richtofen spat back, his sea green eyes fixing with the marine’s sky blue ones. “You know damn well what you did, asshole!” As the American’s hand hit the table, Richtofen flinched once more, closing his eyes briefly, and looking down. “I don’t know vhat you’re talking about.” He muttered, sipping his tea nervously. Dempsey blinked, and flattened his palm against the table, attempting to calm himself. “So, you don’t remember?” The marine asked, sighing, and shaking his head slightly. “Dempsey, I don’t even know vhat you’re talking about.” The German responded, craning his neck. He watched the man before him, as his gaze flicked from eyes to neck, and then widened. “You fucking asshole!” Dempsey yelled, slamming a fist onto the table. The doctor’s hands reached for his neck, and as he touched it, he remembered the mark Dempsey had drunkenly left on his neck. “Sheisse…” The German stood, turning his back to the angry marine. Dempsey’s mind flickered back to Richtofen’s sucking, the way his sea glass eyes sparkled as liquid dribbled down his chin. An unwanted feeling crept through him, and the marine shook it off, storming off down the corridor. Richtofen shut his eyes, expecting the marine to beat the shit out of him for what he had done. The doctor stood for a few minutes, eyes shut tightly, fists clenched, expecting to be thrown to the ground or strangled, but nothing came. Finally, when he turned around, he found Dempsey was gone. A small droplet fell from Richtofen’s face, and he covered his mouth with his hand, berating himself mentally for how foolishly he had acted. Takeo returned with Nikolai just as Richtofen disappeared down a hallway, headed toward him bedroom. “What’s wrong with him?’ Nikolai asked, turning toward the Japanese man. Takeo only shrugged, pouring himself another cup of tea, taking a seat at the table while the Russian shuffled around, searching for food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, and I would like to apologize for that. I didn't think I could add much else, and didn't want to cut from the next chapter, as the story flow would be disrupted. I do promise that this is one of the few short chapters in this this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning of sexual scenarios ahead.

Screeching and the shrill sound of ripping wood alerted the German that their crawler had died. Down the hall, Nikolai called out the crawler’s death, just as the first few gunshots rang out. Drawing his pistol, Richtofen let out a slow sigh. He didn’t want to deal with the undead, the constant onslaught of claws and teeth that threatened to kill him. More gunshots sounded, some shouts, ad the loud call of “Die, freak bags!” The first shambling zombie came around the corner, groaning and holding out it’s decaying arms toward the doctor. Raising the pistol, Richtofen fired a single shot into it’s head, watching as the undead thing crumpled lifelessly onto the floor. Yelling came from outside, and the German ran toward it, assuming someone was in danger. He found Dempsey rapidly firing a Dingo at a horde, a smirk crossing his face that was both uncharacteristic and slightly unsettling. “Dempsey!” Richtofen yelled, aiming a shot into a nearby zombie’s head. The marine glared at him, hiding a blue fire beneath. “I don’t need your fucking help, German.” He snapped, spraying another rain of bullets into the gradually decreasing horde. Anger washed over Richtofen, and he stormed off, feeling a claw swipe as his back as he retreated, leaving the marine behind. Takeo ran past him, yelling something in Japanese, as Nikolai backed up a staircase, shooting through a group of zombies that shambled up the stairs after him. Another yell alerted Richtofen to the men outside, but he was too busy running through the halls of the castle, blindly passing the undead, who scraped claws at him and screeched. Coming to his bedroom, Richtofen ran inside, slamming the door behind him. Gunshots, screaming, and the horrifying screeching of the zombies were muffled by the door, echoing throughout the hallways of Griffin Castle. Locking himself within his room, the German doctor sat against his door, closing his eyes, and placing his head against the old wooden frame. Sea green eyes shut tightly, Richtofen gripped his pistol in his hands, safety off, finger hovering over the trigger. A sort of dread filled the German, as, once again, he had ruined something based on his own actions. Even specific and acute calculations could not predict future events, and the chance he had taken based on weeks of mental notes had failed, as far as he knew. Once again he had broken the fragile structure of his team for his own personal needs. Once again he had failed. After a while, the gunfire slowed to scattered shots, and the screeching stopped echoing through the halls of the castle. Finally, Nikolai’s stray call of crawler caused Richtofen to drop his gun on the floor, and stand, dragging himself into the bathroom, where he splashed cool water on his face. Footsteps found their way to his room, and his name was called, but the doctor ignored it. Anything they needed, they’d come find him. Suddenly, the door burst open, blowing a gust of freezing air into the room. Turning around, Richtofen saw Takeo supporting Dempsey, who seemed to be bleeding badly from his side. Without a word, Richtofen rushed to his doctor’s kit, which, thankfully, was more than just a field kit due to their location. Takeo helped the injured marine to the desk chair, and stood back, leaving as Richtofen waved his hand, concentrating on his doctor’s kit. 

“Take your coat off.” Richtofen muttered, sterilizing a sewing needle, and threading it with stitching. “I’m fine.” Dempsey grunted, attempting to stand. A pained look crossed his face, and the doctor rushed to his side, supporting him as he stumbled and reached for the wound. With quick movements, Richtofen removed the marine’s jacket, and pulled his shirt from him, revealing a blood-soaked tank top beneath. “I just washed this…” The doctor mumbled as he continued his work, carefully pulling the thin material from Dempsey, who winced as it pulled away from the wound in his side. Richthofen’s eyes narrowed as he saw the wound, a large gash just below the marine’s ribs. “Verdammt, noch mal vorsichtig sein.” Richtofen said, his voice dripping with concern. “What?” Grunting as he spoke, Dempsey clutched his shirt in his hand, staring at the ground. “How did this happen, Dempsey?’ The doctor asked, soaking a medical pad in alcohol, and pressing it against the wound. The marine hissed in pain, his teeth gritting as the alcohol cleaned the wound. “Fell on some metal.” He pressed out through gritted teeth, blue eyes staring intently at the old wooden floor below him. Richtofen sighed, and used another pad to wipe the blood from the wound and the surrounding area, finding a long, deep gash beneath all of the blood. He felt fear sink into his heart, and a knot formed at the back of his throat, as concern took over his features. “Just, be more careful.” He repeated in English, using a syringe to shoot a numbing liquid into the wound. “I don’t need that numbing shit.” Dempsey snapped, still staring straight ahead. “Nein, you do.” Muttering a response as he focused on his work, Richtofen carefully pressed the needle into the skin, pulling the first stitch through the gash with extreme care. He winced each time he stitched through the skin, his eyes narrowing each time the marine winced as the needle pierced the skin. As he sewed the wound up, the doctor held a look that scared Dempsey. “Doc?” He asked, studying the German’s worried expression. His pain had ebbed, the numbing taking effect, and he now focused more on the man that was tending to him. Richtofen didn’t respond, just winced each time he pierced the needle through the skin, slowly pulling each stitch taught. Dempsey sighed, and shook his head, trying to bring his thoughts someplace else. But, however hard he tried, he couldn’t bring himself from how worried the doctor seemed about him, how genuinely scared he seemed to hurt the marine or see him hurt. “Richtofen.” He said, gazing down at the man crouched at his side. “Vhat.” The doctor muttered, tying off the stitching, and cutting the remaining thread with his surgical scissors. He turned back to his kit, and pulled out a thick medical pad and gauze, motioning for the marine to lift his arms. Dempsey complied, and the doctor went to work, pressing the bandage against the wound, and wrapping gauze around the his torso to secure it. Tying it off, Richtofen completed his work, moving swiftly to the bathroom, and washing his hands in the basin. Dempsey sighed once more and stood, wincing only slightly as the wound stretched as he stood. He walked toward the bathroom, toward the German, who hunched over the basin as if his life depended on it. 

“Richtofen.” Dempsey said, approaching the man. No answer. “Richtofen.” Nothing. “Richtofen!” The German didn’t seem to hear him, his hands wringing under the water. “Dammit Edward, turn around.” The marine snarled, instantly regretted how he had said it, as he watched the doctor wince again. Turning around slowly, Richtofen refused to look the taller man in the eyes, his gaze fixed on an invisible thing below him. Silently, Dempsey closed the pace between them, and wrapped the frail man in a hug, resting his chin on the Germans head. “I’m ok.” He whispered, feeling the doctor begin to shake in his arms. Dempsey felt a wet feeling reach his chest, as the doctor pressed his face into Dempsey’s warm body. Tears leaked from his eyes, and he held onto the marine tightly, fearing that if he let go, they might never be so close again. Once his fears had subsided some, the doctor sighed, and shook his head. “I’m sorry Dempsey.” he muttered, shame crossing his quiet tone. “It’s ok. You didn’t do anything.” Dempsey released the German, who seemed to grow smaller out of the embrace, as if the lack of closeness sucked the life from him. “I have, vonce again, ruined things.” Richtofen turned away, hiding his red, blotchy face from the man standing before him. He fiddled with his medical kit, organizing the tools into their various slots and pouches meticulously. “Richtofen.” Dempsey muttered, once again closing the space between them, He snaked his arm around the smaller man, pulling him closer. 

Their bodies molded together, and the doctor leaned his head back slowly, cautiously, onto the marine’s bare chest. With the same cautious movement, Dempsey placed a kiss on the German’s hairline, causing the man he held against him to shiver slightly. Footsteps sounded down the hall, and Dempsey pulled away quickly, leaving Richtofen standing in the same position he was, only to right himself shortly after and turn around. As the marine gruffly thanked Richtofen for helping him, he understood. It wasn’t that Dempsey didn’t reciprocate his feelings. He simply was embarrassed, possibly confused by them. His calculations and observations hadn’t been wrong after all. Only his approach. The doctor turned then, grabbing Dempsey’s arm as he reached for the doorknob. The footsteps disappeared down the castle’s corridors, echoing against the silent walls. As the marine turned, the doctor rose to meet his lips, kissing him. Dempsey’s rigid body relaxed, and his arms wound themselves around Richthofen’s waist, pulling the smaller man closer, deepening the kiss they shared. What Richtofen thought would be simple and chaste, became deep and passionate, as the marine’s hands snaked under Richthofen’s vest and dress shirt, and the doctor’s thin fingers wound themselves into Dempsey’s blonde hair. Tongues pressed against one another, they seemed to share an unspoken connection, one that had been hidden behind rough exteriors. Dempsey stepped forward, pushing the German back, and eventually, onto the bed. Pinning Richtofen against the bed, Dempsey kissed him roughly, holding Richthofen’s wrists together with one hand, and hurriedly unbuttoning the doctor’s vest with the other, while his mouth moved from lips, to jawline, to neck. Beneath him, the German panted, letting out soft moans as red marks began to pepper the skin of his neck and collarbone. Fully unbuttoning the vest, Dempsey hurriedly pulled it away, tossing it haphazardly onto the floor behind them. His hands worked feverishly at the off-white dress shirt now, clumsily unbuttoning, as Dempsey’s mouth traveled further down the doctor’s chest, gaining soft moans, and hushed pants from the man. With the shirt unbuttoned, the marine left dark purple marks all over Richthofen’s chest and torso, his teeth nipping at the skin occasionally. Dempsey only stopped when he began to realize what he was doing, as well as realizing the hardness that had grown in both his and his partner’s trousers. 

He pulled away, swiping a hand through his hair, brushing small beads of moisture from his hairline in the process. “Dempsey?” Richthofen’s sea green eyes fell back into a glow of concern and worry, and his voice shook slightly from pleasure and concern. “Sorry.” The marine muttered, seating himself on the edge of the bed. Richtofen only let out a small laugh, and sat up, resting his head on the marine’s shoulder. “Ja. I understand.” He said softly, breathing slowly to calm himself. Dempsey coughed, and began to rise from the bed, refusing to share his embarrassment. He turned to look at Richtofen, guilt washing over him as he noticed the doctor’s undeniable expression of hurt. He stood for a minute, just looking into the same sea glass eyes he’d come to love, before crawling back into the bed, and pulling Richtofen down with him. He felt a warmth spread in his chest as the doctor smiled, and closed his eyes, resting his head on the pillow next to Dempsey. The marine turned, flicking off the gas lamp, and pulled the quilt over the two, wrapping his arms around the smaller man, and pulling him close. The sky darkened as the two fell asleep, wrapped within one another perfectly.


	4. Chapter 4

The rising sunlight flittered through the dusty curtains that covered the windows in Richthofen’s room, as the doctor slowly awoke. He rolled over, smiling softly as he expected to find another man asleep beside him. He was surprised to roll over and find the bed cold and empty. Had he dreamt the night before? Had his mind played a cruel trick on him, forcing him into a state of happiness that seemed all too real? He came to his senses when he realized the covers on that side of the bed were pulled back, a small indent of a muscular body pressed into the mattress. The doctor sat up, finding a note placed at the foot of the bed that had been folded in half a simple R written on the cover. Inside the note was surprisingly neat, yet mistake-ridden handwriting that Richtofen couldn’t help but laugh at. ‘woke up early in dining room will have tea ready for you when you wake up -D’ Simple, yet hiding behind an air of caring, the doctor carefully folded the note up, and tucked it into a small pocket in his field medical kit, to keep with him as a simple yet small reminder. He combed through his cropped hair, set it, and washed his face at the basin. Choosing a dark, charcoal pair of trousers, the German dressed in a crisp white dress shirt, and his usual vest, leaving behind the straps that helped hold multiple useful items close to him. He stepped from his room and into the dimly lit hallway, hearing soft muffled voices as they echoed down the corridor. He headed toward the dining room, finding Nikolai poking at the crawler with a prod from the fireplace, Takeo attempting to read an old english book, furrowing his brow at the sentences he couldn’t understand, and Dempsey leaned against the kitchen counter, a small pot of tea behind him. 

Nikolai’s head turned toward the doctor as he emerged from the hall, a soft smile lighting his face. “Morning, German.” Nikolai called, as the other two men lifted their heads toward the man who had just entered. Takeo nodded, and turned back to his reading, and a bright grin erupted on Dempsey’s face. The marine turned quickly in an attempt to hide it, and fumbled with some papers strewn across the counter. “Found a map of the castle.” He muttered, pulling a folded paper from the stack. Richtofen greeted Nikolai before walking over to Dempsey, taking the folded map from his hands. Their fingertips brushed lightly, and a small shiver ran down the doctor’s spine. He felt heat creep onto his cheeks, and quickly unfolded the map, spreading it onto the table. Dempsey slid a cup across the map to smooth it’s creases, his shoulder brushing Richtofen’s. As the doctor’s thin fingers skimmed across the map, he mentally took in the layout of the castle, a layout he had encountered before, earlier in his life. Dempsey tapped at a point on the map, leading the German’s attention to two unmarked circles, sketched gracelessly onto the stained paper. “What are those?’ He asked, his gaze still fixed on the two unmarked points. “Zhat’s a jump point.” Richtofen said, pointing to the smaller of the two circles. His finger skimmed across the map, and he tapped the larger circle, a smile crossing his lips. “And zhat is zhe death ray. Ve Vill need to get it to vork.” He said triumphantly, marking them with a pencil on the map. Takeo’s chair squeaked across the floor as he pushed away from the table, closing the book he was reading. The warrior walked over to the two men, looking down at the map, studying the outlay of the castle. “So, why do we need that thing?” Takeo asked, looking across the counter at Richtofen, who’s gaze seemed to be fixed on Dempsey’s hand, which rested calmly on the map. “Hmm?” The doctor looked up, his seagrass eyes meeting the Japanese warrior’s brown gaze. “Ah, ja. Vell, Takeo, ve vill need zhe death ray in order to retrieve zhe package zhat’s been kept on zhe moon.” He responded simply, nodding slowly to him in response. “Excuse me.” He said, suddenly, taking the map from the table, as well as his pencil, and hurried off toward his room. 

Nikolai, who still poked at the crawler, watched Richtofen disappear down the hallway. “Strange little man…” The Russian muttered, shaking his head, and prodding the crawler once more. In his room, Richtofen unfolded the map, and pulled the pencil from behind his ear. The German began feverishly writing on the map and in a small, leather-bound journal he kept. So caught up in his research and note-taking, the doctor didn’t notice the man enter his room, and walk silently across the wooden floor to come to a stop directly behind him. “Richtofen?” Dempsey’s gravelly voice caused the shorter man to jump, a loud gasp coming from his mouth. “Mein Gott Dempsey!” He exclaimed, turning quickly to look at the marine. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya.” Dempsey smiled, sweeping a hand through his hair. “Find anything interesting?” The marine continued, looking down at the German’s defined face. “Ja. I know vhat ve need to do.” Richtofen said matter of factly, returning to his research. Dempsey let out a small sigh, and leaned against the clear desk space beside the doctor. “So, what? We shoot something with that laser, and call it a day?” The marine huffed, crossing his arms, and relaxing his shoulders some. “In part, ja. But it is not a laser, Dempsey.” Without looking up from his work, Richtofen scribbled something in German into his journal. Dempsey looked at it, his brows furrowing at the unfamiliar language, a slight annoyance pricking the back of his mind at his inability to read the German text. As the doctor continued to scribble into his journal, Dempsey became more and more impatient, his foot tapping against the floor, his eyes flicking every few seconds to the German leaned over the table beside him. His gaze flicked from the German’s hair, to his eyes, to the cut cheekbones that lined his face. His eyes skipped, flickering to the pale skin peeking from behind the doctor’s white shirt collar, to shoulders, and downward. His gaze stopped at the German’s ass, his eyes following the soft curve, his tongue flicking from his mouth and darting over his lips. 

A calloused hand lightly brushed Richtofen’s back as Dempsey stood, moving slightly behind the doctor. The doctor let a soft smile play at his lips, but kept writing. He heard the marine’s boots click across the floor and the bathroom door shut. Continuing his writing, the German thought nothing of it, until the door opened shortly afterward, and the same calloused hand that had touched him earlier harshly slapped against his backside. Richtofen let out a yelp, which the marine silenced with a quick movement, his hand covering the doctor’s mouth. “Shut up.” Dempsey’s growled into the doctor’s ear, his teeth biting at the lobe. A deep blush spread across the German’s cheeks, his attention flickering quickly to the man biting at his neck. “Gott…” Richtofen breathed, his hands gripping onto the desk as Dempsey worked his way down the doctor’s neck, and to his collarbone. With deft fingers, the marine unbuttoned the first few buttons of Richtofen’s collared shirt, and pressed kisses against the back of the smaller man’s shoulder. His other hand traveled down the doctor’s chest, to his stomach, tracing the faint lines of Richtofen’s ribs through his shirt. A finger traced the doctor’s hipbones, skimming lightly over the band of his trousers. Dempsey then tugged at the waistband once more, hooking a finger into a belt loop as his nibbled at the doctor’s upper shoulder. Leaving darkened red marks on his shoulder blade, the marine flicked a finger into Richthofen’s trousers, his finger brushing against the warm, bare skin, making the doctor pant, his face red, his eyes closed, moisture beading at his hairline. “Dempsey…” He breathed, his head leaning back, arousal coursing through his body. 

Suddenly, Dempsey backed away quickly, turning toward the closed door and fixing his hair. “I’ll let you get back to your work.” He said quickly, grinning as he left the room. Still standing in the place Dempsey had left him, Richtofen stared in shock at the now open door, and the empty space where Dempsey once was. “Verdammt.” He breathed out, his hand running through his black hair, fixing it quickly. His eyes flickered to the undeniable arousal that showed it’s physical form in his pants, and he sighed loudly, frustration prickling throughout his body. The German found his half-finished bottle of wine, and poured himself a small glass, attempting to calm himself enough to finish his research. As Dempsey retreated from the frustrated German, he let out a quiet laugh, which echoed down the hallways of the castle, and alerted Takeo and Nikolai to his return. “He say anything?” Takeo asked, looking up from another piece of English literature he had pulled from one of the nearby bookshelves. Dempsey shook his head, turning to look at Nikolai, who shot him a questioning look. “Then why the laughing?” He asked, kicking at the crawler as it raised one decayed hand towards him. “No reason.” Dempsey answered back simply, rummaging around the kitchen in search of coffee grounds. Finding some tucked behind bread so old it had turned black and hard, the marine boiled water, and a piece of paper over a cup to make a dark liquid resembling coffee. He leaned against the counter smugly, taking a sip from the cup. Watching, Takeo shook his head, and turned back to his book. “Arrogant American..”


	5. Chapter 5

Dark clouds formed over Griffin Castle as heavy snow began to fall. The most recent round of undead had left Takeo covered in scratches, Nikolai angry at a tear in his coat, and Dempsey bleeding from a cut in his cheek. Richtofen was in his bedroom washing bloody clothes in the basin, as the dark red liquid coated much of his body. The German was scrubbing what looked like a bit of brain matter out of his leather vest when he heard the door creak open. “In here.” Richtofen called, expecting one of his teammates to appear in the doorway. The sudden, gripping hand, and gargled noise caused the doctor to spin around, coming face to face with a zombie, who’s dark decaying hand was gripping at him. The thing lunged at him, knocking him over, and onto the floor. It’s jaws snapped just above his face, dark brown fluid dripping from it’s open maw. Richtofen let out an angry screech, looking around desperately for something to hit it with. The German was too weak to force the thing off of him, and remained trapped under it on the floor, one hand sinking into the dead flesh around the zombie’s neck, the other ripping away at layers of skin on it’s chest, trying desperately to keep the undead thing from sinking it’s teeth into him. 

Richtofen let out another scream as his hand slipped from it’s chest, the only thing keeping him from death now was the hand he had wrapped around the zombie’s neck. It’s hands clawed into his face and arms, leaving bright red scratches in place. Sets of footsteps sounded from the hall, and the doctor felt relief wash over him. The undead creature was ripped away from on top of him, and he watched as Dempsey threw it to the floor, and Takeo sent his katana through it’s head. A calloused hand reached out to Richtofen, and he took it, sitting upright. “Danke.” He said, nodding at the three men, who stood above him. Takeo gave him a small nod, wiping the blood that now covered the tip of his sword onto his pants, and Nikolai laughed heartily. “Almost had you, no?” The Russian laughed, patting the doctor heartily on the shoulder, before disappearing into the hallway. Takeo followed shortly after, leaving Richtofen leaning against the basin counter, and Dempsey standing, arms crossed, a worried expression crossing his face. 

“Are you ok?” The marine’s worried voice brought the shocked German back to the real world, their eyes meeting. “Ja, a bit shocked, but ok.” Richtofen responded, his hand reaching to touch the bleeding claw marks that scraped harsh red lines into his neck. Dempsey pushed past him, grabbing a clean cloth from a towel rack, and running it under the sink, soaking it in cool water. The marine then began to swipe the cloth softly over the scratches that marred Richthofen’s neck and arms, his touch soft, and concern marring his features. Richtofen let out a small smile as he watched the larger man worry over him, and work away at cleaning the little scratches on his skin as if they were giant gashes. The American only slowed when Richtofen grabbed at his hand, and gave him a soft smile, taking the now bloodied cloth from him, and ringing it out in the basin. “Zhey are not zhat bad, Dempsey. I’m really ok.” He said, washing the cloth out, and hanging it to dry. “You at least need to properly clean then or something.” The marine argued, his arms crossing once more. The German only laughed, unbuttoning his shirt, and tossing it into the basin, running water over the dirtied white fabric, and scrubbing away at it. “I can wash yours too.” He offered, looking back at Dempsey, who’s flight jacket was covered in blood and grime, the gray shirt beneath spattered with dark blood and dirt. The marine grinned, and hurriedly took off his jacket, hanging it over the door quickly. Richtofen took the jacket from the door as the marine pulled off his shirt, placing it on the counter the doctor was working at. “I’ll go get you some dinner, you got a shirt I can borrow?” Dempsey questioned, standing shirtless behind the German. 

“Ja, try zhe dresser.” The doctor said, turning to hang the now clean flight jacket on the door, grabbing the gray shirt from the counter. Dempsey nodded, brushing his hand against the small of the doctor’s bare back, leaving him in the bathroom to wash the rest of the clothes. The marine opened one of the drawers, finding a host of dress shirts, neatly folded, and arranged by color. He pulled one from it’s place, and put it on, the thin, trim sleeves stopping at his upper arm. Unable to pull the shirt on further, the marine took it off, and put it back in it’s place. The next drawer he opened held suit jackets, two crisp white lab coats, and what looked like a wool jacket. He closed it, opening the next to find what appeared to be the same pair of trousers in different colors. “Richtofen, do you have anything that isn’t fancy?” Dempsey called, opening yet another drawer to find neatly organized socks, ties, suspenders, and underwear, all folded neatly and organized by type and color. The German let out a laugh, and walked from the bathroom, watching the American try to find something that fit him. “Ja, try the bottom drawer.” He said simply, turning to head back to his work. Dempsey sighed and bent over, pulling open the last drawer to find two neatly folded sets of sleepwear, and one cotton undershirt, which was worn and frayed. The marine pulled it on, sighing as even the stretchy cotton fit tightly around him, and was far too short to cover the bare space between his pant line and the bottom of the shirt. “Vell, that certainly fits you.” Richtofen laughed, leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom, watching Dempsey tug at the hem of the shirt in slight annoyance. “Shut it.” Dempsey growled back playfully, winking at the German as he moved to the open door, disappearing into the darkened corridor. 

In the kitchen, Nikolai was hungrily eating a can of beans with a spoon. “Dempsey!” He called out, raising the silver utensil in greeting. At sight of the marine’s outfit, the Russian laughed loudly. “Nice shirt!” He jeered, still laughing as he scooped another spoonful of beans from the can. “Fuck off, Nkki.” The marine said, walking past the still laughing Russian to search for food in the kitchen. He opened the cabinets, searching the large space for food. Soup cans of simple broth and dried pasta was all he could find, and, using the fire that cackled in the fireplace, the marine heated the broth, and cooked the noodles, combining both to make something that resembled soup. He poured the soup into two bowls, and left the kitchen, heading back toward the doctor’s room. “Dinner is served.” Dempsey called, placing the bowls onto the desk. Richtofen emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair wet. The marine’s blue gaze flickered across the German’s thin body, his eyes scanning across lean muscle, light scars, and feminine features. He licked his lips, and the German simply shook his head, smiling softly as he pulled the towel from his waist, and dressed in a clean pair of trousers. “Eat your dinner.” The doctor laughed grabbing his own bowl, and beginning to eat slowly. Dempsey let out a grumble, and smiled at the German, placing a quick kiss on Richthofen’s forehead, grabbing his own bowl, and eating in comfortable silence with his partner.


	6. Chapter 6

Dempsey yawned, leaning back in his chair tiredly. He had been placed with the job of watching the crawler while the others slept, in case it died while they slept, effectively ending their rest from the undead hordes. Still in Richtofen’s shirt and army pants, the marine cleaned a gun by lamplight, slipping a grease-stained rag across the inside of the gun’s chamber. Quiet footsteps from one of the hallways alerted Dempsey to the presence of someone, but who, he didn’t know. From the shadows, Takeo emerged, equipped with his usual pistol and katana combo. “Dempsey.” The warrior greeted, nodding his head. Dempsey stretched, and pieced his weapon back together, eyeing Takeo quizzically. “It’s not your watch, is it?’ He asked, his gaze following the warrior as the man silently walked over to a stack of books piled on the top shelf of an old bookshelf. He picked a thin, leather-bound book from the stack, and cracked it open, revealing handwritten entries and multiples drawings depicting weapons and instruments. 

“What the hell is that?” Dempsey questioned, his gaze still following the warrior as he strode over to Dempsey, and dropped the journal onto the table in front of him. “Read.” He said shortly, his gaze flat and unnerving. The marine pulled the journal closely, and read the thin lines of English text, his eyes narrowing. He recognized the handwriting, and the names that had been meticulously written into the book. Each short entry held a name and a number, and below each name and number, data from testing, and observations made. The entries recalled testing done by a certain German doctor on three soldiers, specifically an American, Russian, and Japanese solider, captured during fighting. Dempsey continued reading, anger surging through him. “This wasn’t him. It was the older version.” Dempsey said shortly, closing the small journal. “But what if he is using us still?” The warrior asked, taking the journal, and flipping to a later entry. He set it down again, tapping the beginning of another entry, indicating the marine to read. As his eyes scanned the lines of text, Dempsey sighed, shaking his head. “No.” He said simply, closing the book once more. “He wouldn’t.” Takeo only shook his head, taking the journal, and returning it to it’s spot on the shelf. 

“Your watch.” Dempsey said shortly, standing abruptly from the table, and moving quickly down the hallway before the warrior could object. He headed to the room he had claimed as his own, stopping short when he saw the door to Richofen’s room cracked open. the marine slide the door ope slowly, looking inside at the figure curled onto the bed, deep shadows cast by the lamplight. The marine tiptoed into the room, moving closer to the doctor sleeping on the bed. Richtofen had fallen asleep while reading a book, the gas lamp beside him still on, and the book still open in his outstretched hand. Dempsey smiled softly, gently seating himself on the side the bed beside the doctor’s sleeping figure. Leaning over the sleeping man, Dempsey softly took the book from his hands, marked the page, and closed it, setting it onto the bedside table. The marine then brushed his hand through Richtofen’s hair, smoothing it, and pushing a few straw strands back into place. He then pulled a quilt over the sleeping man, tucking him into the bed with care. Dempsey leaned forward, kissing the doctor’s forehead, and watching him quietly. Eventually, the marine grew tired himself, and lay down beside the German, resting a hand across his torso. Dempsey closed his eyes, listening to the soft, peaceful breathing of his partner as he slipped slowly into sleep. 

Richtofen awoke a few hours later, panting heavily, cold sweat coating his body. He pushed a hand through his hair and calmed himself, the bad dream that had awoken him still fresh in his mind. A weight over his thigh alerted the doctor the the man sleeping beside him. Dempsey slept peacefully on the bed next to him, his body curled around around Richtofen, one hand resting beside his shoulder, the other hand gripping lightly onto his thigh, fingers brushing lightly on the inner side of the doctor’s thigh. A shiver of pleasure ran through the doctor’s body, seemingly coursing from where the marine’s strong hand was placed, spreading throughout his body. His nightmare quickly forgotten, the German yawned, sliding from Dempsey’s grip, and moving to sit on the side of the bed. Quietly, as to not wake his sleeping partner, the doctor unbuttoned his shirt, folded it, and placed it onto the nightstand beside him. He then pulled off his trousers, folding them and placing them on top of the shirt. The German then turned to the marine sleeping next to him, smiling at how peaceful the strong marine seemed in his sleep. The German rested a hand on Dempsey’s cheek, watching silently as he dreamt, his lips curling slightly, eyes flickering under his closed eyelids. Richtofen couldn’t help but think that, after all they’d been through, the marine deserved such a peaceful sleep. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen the muscular man sleep without holding a knife in his hand, ready to defend himself against whatever attacked. Laying down, Richtofen took in every small detail of the sleeping man’s face, from the healing cut on his cheek, to the small scar that sliced through his eyebrow. He watched in interest as the marine’s face changed from one of content to displeasure, and his hand began to grope around the bed, seemingly looking for something. As soon as his fingers brushed around the doctor’s hip, he wrapped his hand around, and then lay still, content taking over his features once more. Richtofen let out a small laugh, pushing closer into Dempsey’s chest, resting his head under the marine’s jaw. Dempsey’s hand snaked around the doctor’s waist as he came closer, until his entire arm wrapped around the smaller man. Warmth spread through the German, and he fell asleep easily, feeling safer than he had in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this gets more interesting, and a lot more, how you say, kinky (eheheh) within the next two chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Loud screeching started Dempsey awake, and he shot from bed, gunshots firing down one of the halls of the castle. A yell, distinguishable as Takeo’s, woke Richtofen, who was still curled on his side under the marine muscled arm, his head resting under Dempsey’s chin. “Vhat?” He asked, blinking sleep from sea glass eyes, and looking at Dempsey tiredly. “Crawler must’ve died.” The marine said back, mesmerized by the German’s bright eyes. “Zhen ve should probably go help zhe ozhers.” The German said pointedly, bringing Dempsey back to reality. “Right.” He said shortly, pulling the quilt from over him, and getting out of the bed. He grabbed his gun from the nightstand, cocked it, and clicked the safety off. On the bed’s other side, Richtofen did the same, first pulling on his clothes he had taken off the night before. “Damn, thought you weren’t going to put those on.” Dempsey said, pulling his jacket on, and smirking at the doctor. Richtofen let out a sly smile, and sauntered over to where the marine was standing, pressing himself close to the taller man. “I’m sure you’d like that, Dempsey.” He said, pressing a hand against Dempsey’s muscled chest. Another round of gunshots and the sound of ripping wood broke the two apart, as the pair raised their gun toward the cracked door of the bedroom. One of the undead shuffled by, unaware of the two men behind the door. Richtofen looked back up at Dempsey, who nodded, and took the lead, his gun raised. With one hand, he pushed the door open slowly, stepping into the hallway, and firing two shots into the zombie’s head, watching it collapse. Behind him, another let out a screech at seeing the man, and ran toward him, only to be quickly killed by Richtofen, who rushed from the room to protect the marine’s back. 

The pair advanced down the hallway toward the gunfire, hearing shouts sounding from the castle’s courtyard. “Zhere must be a horde.” The doctor muttered, following the marine down the hall, gun raised, and ears alert for any shuffling or groaning that would indicate another undead coming from behind them. “Let’s hope we get there before they get overrun.” Dempsey said shortly, fear pricking his words. Richtofen worried too, his mind playing tricks on him at each shout that come from their friends, twisting the sounds of anger into ones of pain. “They’ll be ok.” The marine reassured him, turning to see the doctor had frozen in place, with a terrified look crossing his features. Shaking his head, the doctor nodded, and began walking once more, continuing to follow Dempsey toward their friend. As they came to the end of the hall, they found the large doors leading to the courtyard closed. Dempsey turned, locking eyes with Richtofen, nodding to him, before turning to open the double doors. 

The courtyard below was alive with gunfire, two men frantically shooting into a large horde that shambled after them. “Takeo!” Dempsey yelled, alerting the man to not only their arrival, but to the zombie that came behind him as well. With a quick swipe of his katana, the warrior removed the zombie’s head. Nikolai, meanwhile, shot into the horde, blood spraying from the throngs of undead. The marine and the doctor ran down the stairs, Dempsey shooting a stray zombie through the eye as they descended. The two split, beginning to shoot into the horde that surrounded their friends. Nikolai let out an angry shout as a crawler latched onto his boot, tripping him. The Russian shot upward from the floor, frantically trying to back away fast enough to get back onto his feet. Dempsey fired into the crowd, his teeth gritted, brows knit in concentration. Beside him, Richtofen stabbed into the forehead of one zombie, while firing his pistol into the head of another. Takeo sliced through another of the undead, yelling at it in Japanese. As the horde grew, the four men were split further apart, Takeo disappearing into the mainframe room, Nikolai rushing up the stairs, shooting at a trail of dead behind him. Dempsey had picked up a man-o-war, and was firing into the crowd following him up the stairs, and onto the catwalk above. Meanwhile, Richtofen fought below, stabbing at those that came too close, and shooting at those that were far enough away. His pistol clicked, and the German cursed, reaching for his belt, and frantically searching for an extra magazine. “Verdammt!” He yelled out, tossing the weapon to the ground angrily, and leaning to pull another knife from his boot. Above him, Dempsey had shot through a horde of ten, and was firing across the open space at the zombies trailing behind those following Nikolai. Takeo emerged from the mainframe room, his katana bloodied, a weevil gripped tightly in one hand, the end still smoking. “Crawler!” He called, running to help Nikolai with the crowd that had formed around him. 

Dempsey’s blue gaze shot toward Richthofen’s yell, and his eyes widened as he saw the zombies surrounding the doctor. “Edward!” He shouted, vaulting himself over the balcony, and landing with a grunt onto the snow-covered ground below. The marine ran toward the German, pulling his knife from his belt, too afraid to shoot into the crowd, in fear of hitting Richtofen in the process. Taker’s eyes flashed toward the marine’s yell, watching how fast he had run to the German’s aid. Shaking his head, the warrior continued slicing through the crowd following Nikolai, until only one zombie remained between the two, which Nikolai dispatched with one quick shot to the face. Sharing a look, the two headed back down the stairs, toward the remaining horde surrounding Richtofen. Below, in the courtyard, Dempsey had angrily yanked two of the undead back, stabbing one through the back of the skull, and tossing the other onto the ground, stomping it’s life away with his heel. Richtofen stabbed his knives into two, leaving two undead remaining. The marine pulled his knife from the undead on the ground, and looked up to find the doctor stabbing one zombie, and holding another back with his forearm. The thing was viciously scratching at his face, and trying to bite into his arm, which pressed against it’s decaying neck. Letting out an angry growl, Dempsey stabbed it through the head, and tore it away from the doctor, just as the smaller man pulled his knife from the other zombie’s face. Sharing a look, the two stood in brief silence, as their comrades walked up to them. 

“What?” Dempsey asked, noticing a small smile had crept upon the doctor’s bloodied face. “You called me Edvard.” He said simply, wiping his face with his sleeve, and smearing a thick clot of blood on his cheek. Nikolai and Takeo came to a halt behind the two, and the marine turned swiftly, his blue eyes falling upon the two. “I’ll get the crawler, have him patch you up.” He said, hooking a thumb toward Richtofen, who pulled a scrap of fabric from the ground, and wiped the blood from his knives. “You both ok?” He questioned, collecting his empty pistol from the ground as well, standing once more to meet his friends. “Fine.” Takeo said sharply, his brown eyes flicking from the German to the marine, who was cutting a length of rope from a ripped flag that had fallen on the ground. “Vhat?” Richtofen questioned, his eyes narrowing at the warrior’s flicking gaze. “Nothing.” Takeo shook his head, and turned on his heel, heading toward the staircase that led back into the wing of the castle the men had taken residence in. “Nikolai?” The doctor question, eyes flicking from the retreating warrior, to the Russian who stood before him. Nikolai pulled a canteen from his belt, and drank a bit of water. “I am ok, German. Just a few scratches, nothing a Russian can’t handle.” He said, returning the canteen to his belt, and heading toward the same staircase Takeo had taken. Richtofen returned his pistol to his holster, and looked across the courtyard for a certain marine, who he found tying a rope around the crawler’s neck like a leash, holding it’s face down into the snow with his boot. The doctor rushed across the courtyard to Dempsey, his eyes flickering to a small cut on the marine’s neck. “Let me take care of that.” He said, his fingers brushing against the small gash, wiping away blood in the process. “I’m fine, Richtofen.” Dempsey said, his focus still on the crawler beneath him. As he tied the knot, he felt soft skin press against the cut on his neck, realizing the doctor had pressed a kiss against the cut. Pulling away quickly, Richtofen smiled, his face softening. “Zhere, better.” He said simply, leaning over to help Dempsey tighten the knot around the crawler’s neck. It snapped angrily at the doctor, who scolded it like a child, causing the marine beside him to laugh. “You’re an idiot, Richtofen.” He laughed, grinning at the doctor. “Only around you, Dempsey.” Richtofen said sweetly, flicking the zipper on the marine’s jacket as he turned from the man, and headed toward the staircase. “Meet you up there.” He called back, waving his hand to Dempsey, making sure he walked in a way he knew his hips would sway. Behind him, Dempsey’s gaze fell upon the doctor’s backside, entranced by the slight swaying of his hips. 

In the dining room, Takeo was silently eating from a can of warmed beans, while Nikolai was washing blood from his hands in the large kitchen basin. The Russian dug through a cabinet, pulling a can from the back of a shelf, and opening it with his knife. “Any peaches left?” The doctor asked, getting a grunt from Nikolai, who pulled another can from the shelf, and tossed it at Richtofen. “Danke.” He said, catching the can, and walking to the table. Nikolai had begun to hungrily eat away at the preserved fruit inside the can, chewing away happily. “When do we leave? It’s colder than hell here.” He commented, shoving another spoonful of fruit into his mouth. “Soon Nikolai, soon. Ve just need to find zhe rest of zhe power supplies for zhe ray.” Richtofen responded shortly, opening the can of peaches with his knife, and grabbing a spoon off of the table. He eyed the two cylindrical bulbs that sat on the counter, and sighed. They were still missing one, and they’d searched just about everywhere in the castle. Takeo grunted from where he was, and shook his head. “Seems as if you like this place, Richtofen.” He muttered, carefully scooping more beans from his can. “Nein. Bad memories.” Richtofen muttered, dropping his gaze to his can of peaches. He stood suddenly, and retreated toward his room, sighing deeply. 

Night had fallen outside as the doctor read in silence, the gas lamp beside his bed giving him enough light. A soft knock sounded at his door, and his sea green eyes shot to it. “Come in.” He called, watching as the door opened, creaking with effort. Dempsey appeared, holding something in his hand, and closing the door behind him as he entered. “I uh, found this.” He said shortly, dropping several magazines onto the desk beside the door. Richtofen closed his book, and sat at the bed’s edge, his gaze fixed on the marine. “Danke.” He said, watching Dempsey’s every movement with interest. He stood suddenly, darting toward the marine, who stepped back against the desk. “Richtofen, what’re you-“ Dempsey’s words cut off as the doctor’s mouth pressed against his, nimble hands unzipping the marine’s jacket, and making quick work of his belt. Dempsey grabbed at the doctor’s ass, his fingers pressing into the soft flesh. Richtofen let out a gasp, just enough of an opening for the marine to shoot his tongue into the doctor’s mouth, deepening the kiss. Melting beneath his touch, Richtofen let the marine win the small struggle for dominance, and sucked in a breath of air as Dempsey pulled away, moving his hands to the doctor’s shoulders. Dempsey’s strong hands pushed Richtofen onto his knees, one hand moving to caress the doctor’s cheek. With his other hand, Dempsey hurriedly undid his trousers, his already hard member springing from it’s cloth prison. Richtofen let out something that sounded like a purr as he watched the marine’s cock spring free, and come within inches of his barely parted lips. Taking a handful of the doctor’s hair, Dempsey guided him forward. “Suck.” He commanded, forcing the doctor onto his flushed member. Richtofen hungrily obeyed, his lips curling around the large head, tongue flicking at the small slit in the tip. Above him, the marine’s head fell back, and a sigh escaped his lips. Richtofen smiled against the cock in his mouth, and took as much of it as he could into his mouth, sucking quickly. “Ah-!” Dempsey’s eyes shot open in surprise as the sudden quick movement, and his fingers further tangled into the doctor’s hair, his hand forcing the man to move faster. Richtofen began to gag, his partner forcing him further than he would have liked. To remedy this, the doctor locked thin fingers tightly around the hilt of Dempsey’s cock, and began pumping in time with his sucking. The marine’s back arched, and his other hand latched onto Richthofen’s shoulder. Tears formed in the corners of the doctor’s eyes as he sucked, gagging with each pump. Finally, with a buck of his hips, the marine came, coating the inside of Richthofen’s mouth with sticky white fluid. “Edward..!” Dempsey breathed out, his eyes closing. Richtofen pulled away, swallowing the fluid hungrily, and wiping his mouth. “Satisfied?” He asked, looking up at the man who stood before him. “Very.” Dempsey smiled, and pulled Richtofen to his feet, kissing him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my boyfriend hates that I ship RiDe. He says it's not possible, because neither of the 2.0's have any gay tendencies. I proceeded to share with him a long string of quotes, but he still wasn't convinced. I only got him to agree using the alternate universes theory that goes along with zombies, to which he replied that, if they were gay for eachother, it would be in Universe 69. Get it? Also that gave me the best idea. Like the best.


	8. Chapter 8

Before the sun rose, Dempsey awoke, his blue gaze looking over the figure of the sleeping man beside him. He smiled, and shook his head, wondering briefly how he, a man who had only ever found women attractive, now would rather sleep beside Richtofen. He shook the thought away, and got out of bed, the cold air hitting his bare chest. Quickly, as to keep the warmth of the sleeping man he had been wrapped around within him, he pulled on his shirt, and zipped up his jacket. The marine laced on his boots, and stepped into the hallway, leaving to find breakfast for both him and his partner. The marine stepped from the room int he colder hallway, and headed toward the kitchen in search of food. However hard he searched, Dempsey only succeeded in finding the usual mix of canned foods, and dry, moldy bread. Sighing, the marine headed out of the kitchen, checking the clip of his gun to ensure he had enough bullets to get back, in case the crawler died while he was out. Passing Nikolai, who was watching the crawler while eating and cleaning a gun, Dempsey headed toward the castle’s entrance, moving to the forest outside of the castle. Snow fell silently in the forest, turning the once beautiful landscape to a forest of white. Listening to the silence, Dempsey began to walk through the trees, looking for any signs of tiny footprints in the snow. 

After around an hour of searching, the marine came across a set of small, oval tracks. He followed them, eventually finding a rabbit shuffling in the snow for food. He raised his pistol, and fired a single shot, hitting the small creature in the head, and killing it quickly. He picked the limp rabbit from the ground, and started back toward the castle, stopping in the courtyard to skin and clean the rabbit. He pulled the fur away, and cleaned the inside of the rabbit, leaving behind two clean flanks. The marine then brought the flanks to the kitchen, leaving them on the counter as he walked to the fireplace to start a fire. Nikolai looked up from where’d her was seated, his eyes looking at the two rabbit flanks. “You found meat!” He exclaimed, looking hungrily at the flanks resting on the table. “Not for you.” Dempsey said back, finding a rack to hang above the fire. He took the flanks, rubbing salt and pepper, which he’d found in the cabinet, over both. Cutting the flanks into strips, the marine dropped them onto the rack, watching each piece carefully as it cooked. “Fucking Dempsey.” The Russian growled, glaring at the marine and the cooking meat. After the meat was cook, Dempsey collected it from the rack with a fork, and put the strips onto one plate, along with the same fork, and a can of peaches, which he’d come to find were the doctor’s favorite canned food. Heading off toward the room he’d been sleeping in for the past few nights, Dempsey smiled a little. He came to a stop at the closed door to Richthofen’s room, and knocked, letting himself in. “Breakfast!” He called out, expecting to find the doctor still asleep in the bed. However, when he set the plate down, he noticed that the German was nowhere in sight. 

Looking around, the marine found the bathroom door closed, and sighed, heading toward it. Inside, the shower was on, hot water causing steam to billow from the door as Dempsey opened it. As Dempsey unzipped his jacket, he heard the faint yell of Takeo from down the hall, and sighed, knowing that the Japanese warrior and the Russian had most likely gotten into some kind of fight with one another. He then leaned against the countertop and unlaced his boots, making sure to be quiet enough for the man behind the shower curtain not to hear him. He left the bathroom briefly, hanging the jacket over the desk chair, and placing his boots beside the door, knowing all too well the doctor liked his room clean. He unbuckled his belt and pulled off his trousers, leaving them on the bed, along yanked his shirt off, dropping it on top of the faded army green pants. He walked back to the bathroom, and pulled off his boxers, leaving them on the floor. Richtofen seemed to not notice him, and was humming away behind the curtain. Only the sound of the curtain moving alerted the doctor, who turned around quickly, partly in shock, and partly in fear of a zombie finding him. “Dempsey!” He gasped, his eyes falling upon the naked marine who had joined him. Richthofen’s eyes swept down Dempsey’s body, his lips parting slightly, and his member hardened. 

“Thought I’d join you.” Dempsey said, smiling lightly at the man before him. His eyes swept down the doctor’s body, taking in every little detail. “Wow.” He breathed, his eyes once again meeting the doctor’s gaze. “Vhat?” Richtofen questioned, eyes narrowing slightly. “You just…” Dempsey trailed off, his gaze once again sweeping the doctor’s feminine body. “For a man that fights a lot, you look so, um, sleek.” He managed, his gaze flicking between sea glass eyes, and pale, soft skin. Richtofen let out a laugh, and stepped forward, pressing himself against the marine’s muscular chest. “Like vhat you see?” He asked, pressing one hand against Dempsey’s chest and looking up at him. The marine only growled in response, and swooped down, his lips pressing against the doctor’s neck. Richtofen let out a small gasp, feeling a hardness press against his thigh as Dempsey sucked at his neck, biting and leaving deep purple bruises in his wake. The marine then planted marks across the doctor’s collarbone, and used a hand to fondle one of the doctor’s hardened nipples. “Mmm.” Richtofen hummed, one hand still pressed against the marine’s chest. Suddenly, and with some force, Dempsey grabbed the doctor’s hip, and spun him around, pressing him into the wall. “Dempsey?” Richtofen questioned, trying to turn himself back around. The marine only pressed him into the wall in response, forcing the doctor to stare down at the floor. “Vhat zhe hell are you-“ His words died as one of the marine’s thick fingers entered him. The doctor let out a surprised yelp, his eyes widening at the sudden pleasure. A twinge went through his body, traveling from spine, to heart, to the top of his cock, causing him to tighten around the marine’s finger. As quickly as the digit had entered him, it vanished, appearing only a second later at his parted lips.

“Suck.” Dempsey’s gravelly voice sent a shockwave through him, and the doctor eagerly opened his mouth, sucking on two digits, coating them. He could feel the marine’s hard cock press against him, begging to enter. The fingers were pulled from his mouth, and Dempsey’s hand held a tighter grip onto the doctor’s hip. One finger entered him, causing a gasp to escape his lips, and his hips to rut backward, begging for more. Another finger entered, and a gasp escaped his lips, causing the marine to move his hand from hip to mouth. “Shut up.” Barely a whisper, the deep tone sounded next to his ear, sending another shockwave through him. The fingers began moving, slowly, pumping in an out at an agonizingly slow pace. “D-Dempsey..” Richtofen hissed through the calloused hand around his mouth, his body shaking. “What?” The marine says simply, as if he wasn’t aware of what he was doing. The pumping of fingers and the hardness pressing into Richthofen’s thigh told him otherwise. A third digit slid in, and the doctor lets out a moan that echoed off the shower walls. Dempsey’s hand slid from mouth to hair, and his fingers disappeared from inside of the doctor all at once. The doctor let out a whimper as the tip of the marine’s cock poked at his hole, waiting. “Dempseyyy..” Richtofen whined, his hands pressing against the slick shower walls. “Tell me what you want me to do.” The marine growled into his ear, biting lightly at the soft skin. He bucked his hips slightly, prodding his tip at the tight entrance. “Shiesse….” Richtofen’s faint voice was broken by panting, and he sucked in air, breathing out his plea. “Bitte…fick mich..” “I don’t speak German, but good enough.” Dempsey’s short response was punctuated as he bucked his hips, entering the slender man beneath him. Letting out a surprised yelp, Richtofen squirmed beneath his partner, begging for more, as he pushed himself back onto the marine’s cock. “Mehr…..mehr.” He breathed, his words coming out in pants. The marine obliged, pulling the doctor’s head back by his hair, and thrusting, sinking his teeth into the skin on his neck. Dempsey’s hips thrusted into the doctor, moans growing increasingly louder, bouncing off the shower walls. “Härter….mehr!” Richtofen screamed, grinding himself back further onto the marine’s throbbing member. 

Bucking his hips faster, Dempsey’s hand tangled further into the soaked hair of his partner, pulling his head back more and to one side, further exposing his neck. He bared his teeth, biting into the soft skin between neck and shoulder. His other hand reached to grab onto the hard, twitching cock between Richthofen’s legs, and the marine pumped it, gaining a loud moan from the smaller man. Loosing his control, Dempsey’s hard thrusting became sloppy, and, as he sucked harder on the doctor’s neck, he pushed one last, hard thrust into him, burying himself into the doctor’s ass to the hilt. “Ah!…fuck, Tank!” Richthofen’s scream bounced off the shower walls, and Dempsey was almost sure the men in the kitchen could hear, but he didn’t care. As he climaxed, he tasted the metallic tang of blood enter his mouth, just as he shot hot white liquid inside of the doctor. His mouth loosened from Richthofen’s neck, and he licked away the little blood that had trickled from the bite mark he had left on the doctor’s neck. “Tank..” the man beneath him breathed, seeming to collapse under the sheer pleasure. Somehow, both men ended up on the tiled floor of the shower, Dempsey curled protectively around the doctor, one hand drawing lazy circles into the slender man’s back, the other wrapped over his thigh.

“Well, zhat vas….” Richtoden’s panting broke his sentence apart, each word coming out in short gasps. “Yeah.” Agreeing, Dempsey let out a small chuckle, his hand grabbing possessively around the doctor’s thigh. “We should probably rinse off.” The marine laughed, a grin lighting his face, as he pressed a kiss to the back of the doctor’s head. “Mhmm..” A lazy mumble rose from the doctor’s chest, escaping his parted lips. Dempsey was the first on his feet, grabbing at a small bar of soap that sat sadly on a singular shower shelf. He began to hum, helping the still trembling doctor to stand. Rubbing the soap between his hands, the marine slathered the soap through Richthofen’s hair, fingers running through the dark locks. A soft smile played at the doctor’s lips, his eyes closed in contentment. “Tank, you are vonderful.” He mused, his words sliding right to Dempsey’s heart like honey. A simple hum was the only answer, the water from the shower and breathing the only other noises. In the silence, the two men seemed to share some kind of bond, a specific, and special one, unique to them. Richtofen turned, taking the soap from the marine, and washing his blonde hair in return, standing on his tiptoes just to reach the taller man’s scalp. Dempsey snaked a hand around the doctor’s waist, his fingers traveling to grab onto the soft curve of his ass. “Nein, no more.” Richtofen breathed out, smiling, and pressing a kiss to the marine’s lips. A lulling, comfortable silence fell over the two as they showered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay, gay shower sex. Because why not.


	9. Chapter 9

Dempsey was first to step from the steaming water, shaking his hair and flicking droplets of water over the bathroom’s stained mirror. He snagged a cream colored towel from the towel rack, and wrapped it around his face, stopping to look at himself in the fogged mirror. Faint red marks crossed his chest, leftover from previous adventures with the doctor. A sigh escaped his lips, and he ruffled his hair, further drying it. “I brought you food.” He called, hearing the shower turn off. Richtofen stepped from behind the curtain, exposed entirely. Dempsey’ blue eyes swept down the man’s body, stopping briefly at the bite mark he’d left on the doctor’s neck. A hand brushed the back of his neck, and his eyes flicked toward the floor. “Sorry, didn’t mean to hurt you.” Richtofen let out a little chuckle, quickly closing the space between them. His hand curled against the marine’s chest, a smile playing his lips. “I’ve been hurt far worse, Dempsey. Besides, I doubt I’ll be able to properly sit.” He smiled, sea glass eyes michevious. The marine grinned, and pressed a light kiss to the shorter man’s forehead. “Aww, poor little you.” He ruffled the doctor’s wet, dark hair and playfully smacked a hand against his ass. A little yelp broke from Richthofen’s lips, and he quickly pulled the towel from Dempsey’s hips in retaliation. “Hey!” The doctor flashed a grin, and rushed away, wrapping the towel around himself. Dempsey watched him go, and laughed, grabbing another, albeit smaller, towel for himself. It wrapped around his waist, but was unfortunately short. He found Richtofen perched on the bed, hungrily chewing at a strip of rabbit, his eyes closed in enjoyment. 

“Vhere did you find meat?” He asked, his eyes flicking to the marine. A little giggle escaped the doctor’s lips, his gaze fixed on the short tower. “Went outside of the castle, shot a rabbit.” Dempsey said, seating himself beside the slender men, taking a piece of the cooked meat for himself. As they sat and ate, Takeo’s yelling sounded once more, and Dempsey shook his head. “The man is either silent or angry.” He let out a little laugh, taking another strip of meat. They finished eating, Richtofen swirling a spoon around the can of peaches, trying to get one last slice out of the can. Dempsey was zipping his green army pants up, pulling his belt around his waist and through the belt loops. “You should probably get dressed, they’re going to ask why we’re so late.” Dempsey said pointedly, his blue gaze flicking toward Richtofen. “Vhat, I can’t go out like zhis?” He joked, discarding the now empty can onto the desk, and pulling the towel from his waist. The marines eyes flicked from face to body, skimming downward. Richtofen collected his navy trousers, pulling them on slowly, humming to himself. He pulled on his usual white dress shirt, buttoning it, his back turned to Dempsey. The marine seemed transfixed on his partners movements, watching as he dressed. Dempsey himself had already pulled on his gray shirt, and had just his jacket and boots to put on. Meanwhile, Richtofen pulled his vest on, buttoning it, and securing the body straps on top of it. Dempsey turned then, still watching the man before him as he pulled on socks and boots, lacing slowly. 

The doctor pulled on his boots as well, bending to lace them up. Behind him, his partner stood and pulled his jacket on, zipping only halfway. He strapped on his thigh holster and gun belt, buckling both down as the doctor turned around. “Ready?” He asked, his face relaxed. Dempsey nodded, taking his pistol from the beside table and holstering it, following Richtofen from the bedroom, and into the hall. The doctor stode happily in front of Dempsey, his steps light, his eyes shining. Behind him, the marine couldn’t help but take his gaze from the man, watching the way he walked, how he carried himself. The hallway lightened as the two men arrived into the kitchen area, finding Nikolai glaring at the crawler, kicking at it with his boot, and Takeo huffing, an arm crossed over his stomach, his opposite holding a cup of tea. Takeos’ brown eyes found Richtofen first, anger flickering behind his eyes. “Morgen!” Richtofen called, his voice oddly cheerly. “What did you dissect?” Nikolai looked up, his gaze followed the doctor as he walked toward Takeo, pouring himself a cup of tea. Dempsey sat across from Nikolai, watching the Russian poke at the crawler. “Takeo?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at the man. “Da.” Nikolai’s short reply caused the marine not to pry further, his gaze flicking instead to the crawler, which snapped it’s jaws every time it was kicked. Across the room, Richtofen sipped at his tea, talking with Takeo in a hushed voice. Takeo seemed to relax a bit, sipping at his tea calmly, until the doctor let out a laugh, and walked over to the opposite counter, digging for something. 

Nikolai kicked the crawler once more, and the marine watched as the crawler’s dim eyes went dark. “Well fuck.” Nikolai said, kicking the limp crawler in the head once more. “Russian pig!” Takeo huffed, discarding his tea onto the counter, and pulling a Vesper from his thigh, angrily pushing a magazine into the gun. Across from him, Richtofen pulled his pistol from his waist, along with a Bowie knife he’d collected. Nikolai and Dempsey stood, just as the first undead screech rang from outside. Nikolai grabbed an Argus from beside the chair he was sitting in, and pulled a magazine from his belt, popping it into the weapon, while Dempsey pulled his pistol, and snagged a weevil off of the counter, checking the clip. The four headed toward the door, Nikolai and Dempsey taking the lead, in an effort to preserve the kitchen from being dirtied with blood and body parts. Nikolai took the first shot, pumping a runner full of pellets. It made a gurgling noise and collapsed, eyes dimming. Dempsey broke off toward the stairs, raising his pistol, and firing a round into the head of a zombie running straight for him. Takeo and Richtofen stayed together, picking off the first few zombies that had climbed up the castle’s wall, and came running down the set of stairs lining the castle’s edge. The bodies made a blockade, tripping the next few that came through, allowing the warrior to slice the heads off of the stumbling undead with his katana, while the doctor backed him up, firing at any that came too close. Nikolai let out a yell as he tripped, taking a knee, and firing upward at a zombie that lunged for him. Dempsey slid to his side, firing across the courtyard, spraying bullets into a growing horde. He pulled the Russian to his feet and nodded, turning and heading toward the horde, firing at the closest, letting one slip through, and stabbing it. He dropped the weevil when it clicked, and pulled his pistol once more, firing another two shots into the crowd. 

Meanwhile, Takeo had pulled his Vesper, firing with one hand, and holding his katana with the other, ready to slice at anything that got too close. Richtofen held off a horde of 6, firing his pistol into the crowd, downing one. He pulled a grenade, sliding the pin from the bomb before throwing it, taking a few steps back as it exploded, blowing a few legs and arms into the air. “Crawler!” He yelled out, careful not to kill the slow thing. The doctor stepped forward once more, and stabbed at one of the closer undead with his knife, letting out a hissing noise as it scraped his arm before he stabbed it. Blood welled from the scratch, and he wiped at it, firing once more into the crowd. He took a few steps back from the crowd, which shuffled toward him, waving decapitated limbs toward him. He pulled the trigger again, hearing the dreaded click. “Verdammt!” He shouted, desperately grabbing at his belt to grab a new magazine. He felt the tug on his leg first, and skittered backward, tripping, and landing on his back in the snow. The crawler reached an arm out, grabbing onto the doctor’s boot, while a runner lunged at him, falling over the crawler as well, and landing sprawled beside Richtofen. Taker’s eyes flicked to the man, but a screech turned him back as a runner scratched at his arm. He sliced it’s arm off, and then it’s head, time lost quickly, as two more descended on him. Richtofen rolled away from the undead that had fallen beside him, and pulled his knife, stabbing at it. The thing was able to swipe a claw across his neck before the light faded from it’s eyes, and the doctor was able to shuffle himself across the snow and kneel, firing another shot at the advancing horde. He stood, backpedaling, and fired once ore, gaining his ground again. 

Across the courtyard, Dempsey stabbed his knife into the last of his undead, and ran to help Nikolai, who was still struggling with seven. Firing his Argus into the crowd, one fell, and an arm blew off, causing the thing to screech, and lung at the Russian. Dempsey fired at it, felling it, and shooting at another of the undead running after Nikolai. Takeo had sliced through his last, and helped Richtofen kill his last three, saving his bullets, and using his katana to send arms flying, and put slit-shaped holes in heads. Richtofen killed the last, stabbing it angrily, and pulling the knife forcefully from it’s skull. Nikolai fired his gun one last time, felling the last of his group, and the four men regrouped, meeting each other in the center of the snow-covered courtyard, the crawler growling on the ground, dragging itself slowly toward them. “We ok?” Dempsey asked, looking around at the crew, his eyes falling a second longer on Richtofen, scanning him closely for any bad wounds. Taker’s gaze flickered to Richtofen, his eyes narrowing. “Did it bite you?” He asked, his brown eyes falling on the bite mark on his neck, exposed by his ruffled shirt. A stunned silence seemed to fall over the crew, and Dempsey’s blue eyes snapped to meet Richthofen’s sea glass gaze. Worry took his over his face as the doctor's hands flashed to where Takeo was looking, just as Dempsey let out a little laugh. Hands skimming the healing bite mark, feeling the slightly hot, darkened bruise, he sighed. “Ah, no.” His gaze flickered nervously to Takeo, praying the warrior didn’t pester him further. No such luck. “Then where did you get that? It’s obviously a bite mark.” Dempsey let out another small laugh, shaking his head, causing Nikolai to look at him oddly. 

“Ah, umm..” The doctor’s gaze flicked nervously across the group, searching for an answer that fit. None came to him. Finally, Dempsey snapped him jaw, his teeth clicking together loudly. Taker’s brown eyes flashed to the marine, widening. “What, you two get in a fight?” Nikolai asked, looking between the marine and the doctor. “Ja.” Richtofen murmured, nodding his head just bit to quickly, his cheeks red, ears hot. Takeo’s eyes flicked back and forth between Dempsey and Richtofen, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Dishonorable.” He said shortly, turning to tie the crawler up. Dempsey let out another laugh, and Nikolai’s eyes followed the retreating warrior with a confused expression. Richtofen stood in shock, wide sea green eyes staring straight at Dempsey, mouth slightly agape. “He knows.” He whispered, the words tumbling from his lips. Dempsey only smiled, and reached a hand out, patting the doctor on the shoulder. “So he does.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am still coming up with an idea for the title, but I'd rather put most of my focus into the story itself, rather than a title. Anything written in German is typed into Google Translate, so I do apologize to any German speakers if the phrasing/structure/words are wrong. This is still in progress, and will be updated as I write this. I doubt at this point the zombies fandom even exists but hey, here's some new sick ass RiDe fanfiction, because why not. There is, and will be, quite a few sexual scenarios/scenes in this story, because no true fanfiction is complete without some hot hot gay sex.


End file.
